


from a new perspective

by cherryseungmni



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Cursing, New Year's Resolutions, but he wants to help people, i hope u enjoy, i'm really sleepy, mild binu and myungjin bc i suck, sanha has confidence issues, tag urself im sanha tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryseungmni/pseuds/cherryseungmni
Summary: minhyuk didn't expect a text message with motivations on the first day of the brand new year, but he didn't say he didn't need it.sanha didn't expect to gain a friend (and a possible love interest) when he decided to send out motivational texts, but he didn't say he regretted it.(alternatively, sanha tries to change lives, but he changes his in the process.)





	from a new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from panic! at the disco's 'new perspective'
> 
> this was supposedly my year starter fic, but i was too lazy to finish this so yeah, i hope you guys enjoy???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't proofread pls forgive me

sanha liked helping people.

if you ask anyone about sanha, they would always tell you that he's always ready to help out, that he's an absolute sweetie, and that he never says no. he was a particuarly shy kid who often gets flustered around strangers, which is why his friends suddenly stood up in shock at sanha's new year's resolution.

"ddana, are you okay? are you sick, little boy?"

"what? dongmin-hyung, i'm way better than okay."

"are you sure, though?" jinwoo cocked his head to the side. sanha laughed, "hyungs, i'm fine. really."

"okay, but why is _that_ as your resolution?" dongmin was still shocked. he probably thought sanha was playing some kind of joke. who ccould blame him, though? sanha was really like that sometimes.

"i like helping people," sanha rolled his eyes. "i thought you knew, hyung." sanha feigned hurt, putting his hands on his chest to look more dramatic. dongmin and jinwoo chuckled. sanha was bad at acting.

"what we want to know is why would you text random people motivational things as your resolution? you still can't even look bin or mj straight in the eye and you've met them 6 months ago," jinwoo pointed out. "you should change your resolution into 'stop being such an awkward child to my hyungs' boyfriends' or better yet, 'have some more confidence'."

"i thought you were going to tell me to change it into 'stop growing taller so jinwoo-hyung wouldn't feel so short'," he snorted. dongmin couldn't stop laughing.

"ya! i _am_ tall. you guys are just taller."

he rolled his eyes at his hyung, and dongmin just laughed even harder. "ya dongmin, you're supposed to be on my side."

"okay, okay," dongmin raised his hands as if he was surrendering. "sanha, why do you think you can do it?" he gave sanha a questioning look.

"well, if i can't motivate people in real life because of certain issues, then the next best thing i can do is motivate them through text. anonymously," sanha replied with confidence. it was a great idea, he thought. he can help people without actually going out of his way to talk to them in person.

"great argument," jinwoo pointed out. sanha perked up, looking at dongmin expectantly. he sighed and nodded, "yeah, you've got a point. i think you can give it a shot."

sanha squealed. he hugged his hyungs and said repeated 'thank you's'. now, he could get random numbers from people and start his mission.

"but where and how will you get the numbers?" jinwoo asked. sanha frowned. he hadn't thought of that because all he thought about were the things he was going to text them. he wasn't so sure about how he will get the numbers. "i don't know," he said with a shrug.

"what?" dongmin shook his head. sanha wanted to cry. he thought he would be able to do it, but he forgot about one important thing. _god, how could i be so stupid?_

dongmin realized this and immediately comforted the kid. "it's okay, sanha. we'll figure something out." dongmin looked at jinwoo, asking for help, but he didn't have to do it twice because jinwoo was already on it.

"i've got it! how about we give you the numbers?" sanha looked up, eyes already puffy. he was intrigued, so jinwoo continued. "dongmin is the student council president, so he probably knows a few people who needs a little encouragement. i think i have a couple of friends who needs it, too. we could also ask mj or binnie if they have a few friends who could use some motivation. that way, we know who you're talking to and you're sure that they need it."

dongmin nodded his head, agreeing to the suggestion. sanha was thinking about it. this could work, he thought. the only problem is that he would have to talk with mj-hyung and bin-hyung, but he's sure it'd be fine. slowly, he nodded his head and agreed.

"great! we'll meet them tomorrow, then," jinwoo smiled at sanha. sanha bit his lip, and gave his hyungs a fake smile. he wasn't so sure about this.

 ***

he was definitely not so sure now.

sanha was looking at both of the couples in front of him. on his left, myungjun and jinwoo were scrolling through their phones, occasionally pointing at a name and the other shaking his head. sanha frowned and turned to look at the other couple on his right. dongmin and bin were arguing about something. sanha was devastated. if this continues, he would have to take matters into his own hands and he didn't want to.

he sighed and put his head in his hands. "sanha, are you okay?" he felt a tap on his shoulder. "this is so frustrating," he mumbled.

he heard bin clear his throat, and he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. sanha looked up, surprised to see myungjun hugging him but it wasn't because of the touch, it was because he felt comfortable. he shouldn't feel comfortable,  _heck_ , he shouldn't even be hugged. he started to squirm out of myungjun's grasp when jinwoo started talking.

"so, we already have a list of potential people and uh, yeah, you check it out," he said, handing a piece of paper to sanha.

sanha narrowed his eyes at the older boy, but when he looked at the piece of paper, he was surprised. the paper was filled with names, names that were familiar to him and a few others that weren't. it was impossible to give all of these people motivation, especially since sanha is a college kid with expectations to fulfill. "hyung, i don't think i can message all of these people," he said, shaking his head. jinwoo chuckled, "we know you can't, that's why i said potential. the list is long so that you can choose."

"oh," was all that sanha said. "how many should i choose?"

jinwoo shrugged. "it's all up to you, sanha."

sanha sighed.  _how many should i choose? how will i know if i chose the right people? will i even choose the right people?_ his brain started shooting out unanswerable questions and sanha felt dizzy. he glanced at the paper again, then closed his eyes, and randomly pointed at two different spots. he slowly opened his eyes.  _won cheongwoo_ and  _kim nanhee_. he sighed, feeling relieved that he had been acquainted with both persons. but when he glanced at the paper again, another name caught his eye.  _park minhyuk_. there was something about the name that made him stare at it, which confused sanha. he's never seen or heard the name before, but why was he so drawn to it?

sanha was still staring at the name, hoping something will click inside of him, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "sanha, are you okay? why are you staring at the paper? did we choose someone you don't like?" he turned to see dongmin looking worried and at the same time, anxious. sanha smiled, "no, hyung, you didn't choose anyone wrong. i guess i spaced out for a bit."

dongmin nodded to show that he understood. "ah. so have you chosen anyone yet?" he nodded and held up three fingers. "that's great! who are they?"

"uh, it's cheongwoo-hyung and nanhee-noona. and um, park minhyuk?" he wasn't sure about the last one but he wants to pretend he was.

"oh! minhyuk's one of my dance mates. he really needs motivation because even though he's known as the dependable rock of our group, i know he's also having a hard time. good choice," bin said, patting sanha's head.

sanha smiled to himself. maybe the reason why he was drawn to it is because his guts felt like the guy really needed the help.

sanha was looking forward to this. maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't be updating this anytime soon (or i might we'll never know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) heh) bc i'll be focusing on school and [give me your attention](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13192701?view_full_work=true) so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> (i might update this, probably next year jkjk)

**Author's Note:**

> send me memes on tumblr @[sumbakkokjil](http://sumbakkokjil.tumblr.com) or on twitter @[IaiguanIins_](https://twitter.com/IaigaunIins_) (the l's are capital i's)


End file.
